You're Not Alone
by x Graveyard Angel x
Summary: Nikki is torn apart by Cameron suddenly leaving, she doesn't know what to do with herself. When one night brings her back to the Spanish Cove where she last saw them, something amazing happens. [ONESHOT] Yeah I know the title stinks... get over it


Nikki walked silently down the length of the beach towards the cove, her iPod's headphone hanging in her ears. It was a quiet peaceful night except for the constant roaring of the ocean waves. She sat down in the chilling sand, gazing out into the midnight blanket that was delicately placed on the brim of the ocean. She sighed, it had been three years since she had last seen Cameron on that terrible day and she ached inside now more than ever. Nikki couldn't even remember what they had gotten in a fight about, but it caused Cameron to leave Playa Linda; it was a few months after they graduated.

Nikki couldn't even recall the last time she had truly smiled or laughed about anything without fighting off a sob or a tear. She hadn't been happy since Cameron left, her heart still yearned for him. She was still frusturated that she had never told him what she felt for him. To this day, he wishes she could have even if he didn't like her back. It was just so hard to get the words to come out and too embarrassing to admit it even.

She stood up, brushing the sand off of her arse, and walked close enough to the ocean that when the water washed onto shore it touched her toes. With each rush of water she shivered and a chill shot up and down her spine. Nikki was fairly cold, but the sounds and feel of the water soothed her body and soul.

"Nikki?" A voice brought her away from her thoughts and troubles.

She turned and saw a silhouette approaching her with a familiar voice. "Who is that?" Nikki squinted as though it would help her see who it was. When she got no answer she turned away and pretended like it never happened.

Footsteps approached her and stopped, then someone sat down next to her. She turned to see it was her older brother, Bradin. Nikki gave a weak smile and then turned back to the ocean, the stars in the sky now more noticable than they were moments ago.

Bradin looked at his sister in the moonlight, taking notice to how old she'd gotten. She hadn't noticed but her hair had grown longer, now just past her shoulders. She had lost her baby face and was now growing into a beautiful young lady. He thought about his own appearance, did he look old too? He didn't dwell on it and turned his attention to his sister again.

"What are you doing? It's so late out..."

Nikki's head spun around a moment as she collected the words she wanted to say, "Nothing."

Bradin rubbed her back and gazed at her through concerned blue eyes. "You're freezing! Let's go home... You haven't been home once tonight I'm sure Ava is worried sick about you."

Nikki turned to look at him, turning her iPod off finally and slipping it into her pocket. "I'll go home, but not yet. There's something I have to do before that. Just tell Ava that I'm sleeping over a friends house and I called you. I'll make something up like I wasn't allowed over anymore or something..."

Bradin eyed her up a moment, trying not to interrogate his sister too much. "Where will you be in the mean time?"

"Spanish Cove."

Bradin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nik, you can't keep going there... Cameron isn't going to come back. No matter how many times you go there, it won't make the memories any better."

Nikki stood up, "You don't know that!"

Bradin stood up as well to try and calm his sister, "Calm down! It's okay, just come home with me."

Nikki pushed Bradin away and ran as fast as she could towards the cove. Bradin hesitated a moment, fighting with himself as to whether or not he should go and follow her. Deciding against the idea, he headed home to go lie to Ava about her sleeping over someone's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki ran full speed until her legs almost collapsed beneath her. Completely out of breath, she fell to the sand in the cove. The Spanish Cove was where she had spent her last moments with Cameron before they got in a fight and she never saw him again. Nikki curled into a tight ball on the ground and began to cry. It angered her that she still cried just thinking about it after all this time... She was always such a crybaby about it and was always made fun of about it by Amber. Even though her and Amber had become good friends, Amber still loathed Nikki in a way after finding out her feelings towards Cameron. Nikki didn't really care though, she couldn't help who she liked. Had she been able to choose, she would have made herself not like him anymore so she wouldn't have to hurt this bad any longer.

Nikki lay down in the sand, she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she'd have sand all in her hair. At this point, she was so numb to any feeling that she didn't care about anything anymore. She actually didn't care about anything anymore but Cameron. Cameron. Cameron. Cameron. Cameron... That's all she ever wanted in her life anymore, and now that she was gone she had nothing more to live for. She wasn't going to kill herself, but she wanted to be elsewhere... Away from all of these painfully sweet memories.

Nikki lay there in the sand, breaking down into complete sobs... not wanting to get up. She finally dozed off into a light nap, waking at any other sound besides the ocean waves. The air outside was brisk and cold, so Nikki was shivering uncontrollably. She now fell into a deep sleep and dreampt she was in the middle of Antarctica, freezing cold. She was just sitting there, in nothing more than what she was wearing and shivering. Then all of a sudden... everything got really warm and she felt she was on a beach, all warm but still in the arctic.

Nikki scrunched her nose, trying to wake herself up... and when she opened her eyes, she saw Cameron. She could have sworn it was a dream but when Cameron leaned down and kissed her, she knew he was back.

Nikki began to cry, "Why did you leave?"

Cameron smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'm back now and I'm never leaving your side again."

They stood up, as if they were going to leave. Cameron grabbed Nikki's hand and knelt down, a tiny box flipped open in his hand to expose a shiny diamond ring. Nikki began to cry and laugh, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Nikki... Will you marry me?"


End file.
